


Ambivert

by HomeOfTheBrave (Vicjules)



Series: Ahanu & Amir [2]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicjules/pseuds/HomeOfTheBrave
Summary: McGuire is BORED.





	Ambivert

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of a series of short stories about Amir and McGuire's friendship, so, I made it a series! 
> 
> When I sat down to write, this isn't remotely what I intended to write. Guess that will be the next story. Not sure where this one came from, but I liked it. I hope you do too. :)

McGuire was restless. He had finished inventorying his medical supplies. Chores were done. He’d had his workout. He’d done his Arabic studies. Now, he was sitting on the couch, half-reading a novel he wasn’t particularly interested in.

Normally, he would have just asked for a task and Top would have gladly given him something to do. He hated being unproductive. But, he didn’t want another task. He wanted a friend. He sighed and looked around the hut.   
  
Jaz was cleaning her guns. Jaz was  _ always  _ cleaning her guns. He watched her and imagined her dressed like Rambo, furiously preparing her weapons for the next battle, a little insanity sweating through her pores….but as soon as he created the image in his mind, it was gone. She wasn’t Rambo. She was Jaz. A weird little combination of soft and hard. Looking at her pretty features and long black hair, you wouldn’t think she was a badass sniper; that she carried the biggest and baddest gun of all of them. And that’s what she had going for her. Those terrorist bastards never saw her coming. He smiled and thanked the stars she was on their side. But, McGuire knew better than to interrupt her “gun time”. Her “babies” needed their attention, as she always said.

She was a weird one, but he kinda liked it.

He shifted his focus to Preach, who was working on the laundry while humming a tune. McG was pretty sure it was a hymn of some sort. It sounded hymn-ish.

_ Hymn-ish. That’s funny.  _ He chuckled internally and his mind began to wonder about the name Hamish.  _ Hamish _ . Where had he heard that name before?

Why was the thinking of the name Hamish? Damn, he was bored! He pulled himself back into reality and turned his attention to Top.

Paperwork. He swore the man was always working on paperwork. Could there really be that much to do? How much could there be to say?

_ “Looked for bad guys. Found bad guys. Killed bad guys.” _

Okay, there was more to it than that, but geez. It was like Dalton had to write every detail of everything they smelled, saw, drank, said…

He sighed again and looked at his book. It still wasn’t interesting. “ _ This book sucks. I need a new book,”  _ he thought to himself.

Wait, maybe Top was writing a book. “ _ Or poetry. Or fanfiction!” _ McGuire smiled and considered his captain as he scribbled intently at his desk.

_ “What are you writing about, Top?”  _  McGuire began imagining the possibilities, _ “Battles? Patton’s adventures around base? Ohhhh, maybe a forbidden romance between two soldiers in the same squad…”. _

McGuire snorted audibly at the thought, causing Adam to glance up at him. He quickly looked back at his book.

_ “Whoops.” _

Okay, moving on. Where the hell was Amir? He scanned the room and found Amir in the back corner at the conference table. He had headphones on and he was sitting back in his chair, his eyes closed with his arms folded over his chest. McGuire watched him for a while. Occasionally, he’d open his eyes and fiddle with the iPod screen or lean forward and scribble something in the book in front of him.

_ Ah.  _ He was studying a language.  _ Typical _ .

McGuire also noted that he was the most likely to be amenable to company, since Amir always worked on his language skills when he was finished with his other tasks. 

McGuire slapped his book shut...a little too loudly.

“Aww, did they break up?” Jaz snickered.

“Very funny,” McGuire answered, rolling his eyes as the others chuckled, “You’re the only one that reads those trashy romance novels.”

“The hell I do.”

He stood and waved her off. She laughed as she refocused on her work.

He wandered over to the kitchen and grabbed a banana and leaned back against the counter. He glanced over at Amir again. This time, he was stretching his arms in the air as he leaned his head back.

_ “Oh yeah, he wants a break.” _ McGuire tossed his banana peel in the trash and walked over to Amir. He stood silently at the opposite end of the table, waiting for him to notice his arrival.

Without opening his eyes, Amir acknowledged him, “What?” he said, as he took the headphones off and looked up.

He stared at Amir with an intense look of “help me, I’m dying of boredom!”, which made Amir smirk.

“Wanna go for a walk?”

Amir stretched his arms out in front of him and then dropped them to his lap, “Sure.”

 

*******

 

The two men donned jackets and headed out the entrance of the hut. It was overcast. Small pockets of storms had been passing through the area the entire day. McGuire welcomed the break from the hot sun.

“So, not a good book?” Amir spoke first.

How did he  _ do  _ that? His eyes were closed. He was focused on his language courses. How would he have noticed the disinterest in the book? He glanced over at Amir, who was wearing a knowing smile on his face.

“You enjoy that, don’t you?” McGuire started, “Creepin’ us all out with your freakish observation skills.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Stalker,” McG said as he shoved his hands in his jacket. Amir chuckled.

After a moment of silent walking, McGuire growled in annoyance, “I hate when I get like this. Nothing interests me. Bored.”

“I don’t think you’re bored,” Amir offered.

“I’m definitely bored, man.”

Amir smiled and looked up at his friend, “No, you are under-stimulated.”

“Sounds like the same thing to me.”

“Not really. You’re an ambivert. Sometimes, you need conversation and attention,” Amir began, speaking with his hands like he was a passionate university professor, “The rest of us are introverts. We don’t always remember to give you that attention.”

There he went again, being all observant and shit.

“What the hell is an ambivert?”

“It’s somewhere in the middle. 50/50 introvert and extrovert,” Amir said. McGuire could tell he was being genuine.

“I’ve always figured I was an extrovert,” McGuire shrugged.

“You are sometimes. Just not all the time,” Amir smiled, “Sorry we don’t always notice when you need us. It isn’t in our natures. Just tell us.”

McGuire didn’t respond. He just let the words roll around in his mind. Amir watched him think and then offered, “Our natural inclination is to be alone, but we like spending time with each other too. We just need encouragement to do it,” Amir continued, “Trust me, everyone on the team loves it when you speak up. We’d probably forget to talk to each other for days if it weren’t for you.”

McGuire laughed out loud that that. Dude wasn’t lying. It was amazing how they could just be in their heads all the time. He liked it sometimes, but not ALL the time.

“So, I’m basically the glue that holds the team together is what you’re saying,” he concluded with a wide smile. 

Amir threw his head back in a full out laugh while McGuire continued.

“I mean, it sounds like you all would just waste away into nothingness without me. Good thing I’m here! I deserve a cookie or something.”

“McGuire. I’ve honestly never laughed as hard as I do around you,” Amir revealed as he shook his head with a smile.

McGuire smiled and looked down at his friend. That might have been the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. He didn’t really know what to say, so he just offered a fist bump in a show of friendship as they continued walking.


End file.
